


A Helping Hand

by troublesque



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Adventure, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troublesque/pseuds/troublesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman wants to have a talk with Batman; Green Lantern and Flash decide to input their advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> My first piece on AO3! Just a little idea that popped into my head while watching tv.  
> I don't own any of the characters, but I am responsible for their actions. :D  
> Enjoy!

“Why are you giving me that look?” Batman asked as he sat at the command controls of the Watchtower, seeing the reflection of Superman walking up behind him in the glass out of the corner of his eye.

“We need to talk.” Superman stopped, his arms crossed over his chest as he came to a stop behind the chair.

“There’s nothing to talk about.” He said, his fingers still ticking away at the keyboard.

“Like hell there isn’t.” Superman said. “So quit what you’re doing and let’s go.”

Batman paused a moment before he continued. “No.”

“I’m serious Batman.”

“I’m busy Superman.”

Superman took a step forward only to be encased in a neon green cage, being lifted and ‘escorted’ away from the man in the black suit. “ _Lantern!”_ He bellowed angrily, fists pounding on the wall, just as he caught sight of a red blur whisking around the deck, grabbing that same black suit he wished to have a discussion with before both of them were deposited on the transport deck.

“Ah ah ah!” Flash said with a wave of his finger as Batman lunged for him, his other hand pressing the engagement button as the transport deck lit up brightly. “You’ll thank us later, Bats.”

 _‘Good for nothing…little punk…’_ Batman glowered as both he and Superman were enveloped in the light, suddenly finding themselves standing on the top of a grassy hill in the middle of a field. No buildings, no people, no signs of life except for the few groups of birds fluttering around above them. “You’ve _got_ to be _kidding_ me.”

“Do I have your attention now?” Superman asked loudly, his arms still crossed over his broad chest as he used their unexpected situation to his advantage.

“Don’t act like you planned this,” Batman stated with a wave of his hand as he reached into his belt for his locator to figure out where the heck GL and Flash had decided to dump them. “Your angry tone with Lantern wasn’t exactly subtle.”

“ _Damn it_ Bruce!”

An eyebrow rose in suspicion, although it was hard to see it from underneath his cowl, he turned around, replacing the GPS back into his belt. “Alright, fine. You have my attention.” That was the second time Boy Scout had sworn in the same day so, apparently, whatever Superman had to say he wanted to say it. “Speak.”

“What’s going on between you and Diana?” He took a step forward, reaching out and grasping Batman’s arm with one hand while the other reached up and pulled back the black cowl, making sure he could see all of Bruce’s facial features. “And I want the truth.”

His brows furrowed. What could this moron possible be talking about? “She’s a respected colleague, Clark. There’s nothing ‘going on’.”

“You can’t fool me. I saw how you two were acting when we were fighting Mordred.” Granted, the only way he was able to actually notice it was because of Green Lantern physically pointing it out to him when they decided to split up into teams in order to get the amulet back. “You can’t tell me there’s nothing.”

Oh, he could see where this was going. He held up his hand, fingers rising with every fact that he once had to explain to Diana once before. “One: dating within a team always leads to disaster. Two: She’s a princess from a society of immortal warriors; I’m a rich kid with issues. _Lots_ of issues. And three: if my enemies knew I had someone special, they wouldn’t rest until they had gotten to me through them.”

“So…” His grip loosened, hands stroking softly up and down the arm in a silent apology. “There really is nothing?”

“There’s _nothing_ Clark, what’s this about?” Bruce asked, but didn’t move away from the hand.

“It’s…just…I was only– ” He avoided eye contact, a blush creeping up the back of his neck and around to his cheeks as he suddenly found himself at a loss for words.

“Well?” He raised an eyebrow, his foot tapping against the ground impatiently.

Clark’s mouth flapped like a fish out of water and unable to come up with anything, he firmly closed it, but retained his grip on Bruce, his fingers sliding down until his hand held the others’, finger’s squeezing softly. His facial features slackened a bit, relaxing as Bruce (albeit unconsciously) reciprocated the gesture, only slightly, but enough so he could feel it. “I guess… ” He finally admitted softly. “I’m a little jealous.”

“Excuse me?” Bruce gapped, pulling away but being stopped as Clark tightened his hold.

“I’m jealous.” He repeated, as if saying it out loud made everything normal again.

“Of _what_ exactly?” He asked.

“You’re my best friend, Bruce.” Clark blinked. “I love you.”

_Selective hearing much?_

“Did you knock your head against something?” Bruce tapped a finger to his temple. “Or are you just ignoring what I’m saying?”

“I heard you.” Clark said with a grin on his face as he tugged on Bruce’s arm, bringing the man’s body closer to his own. “Trust me, I heard you.”

Bruce didn’t have any chance to retort as he found himself unable to speak as Clark leaned forward, pressing their mouths together and thrusting his tongue into Bruce’s mouth. His free arm came up between them, thumping Clark on his chest as he tried to struggle but proved useless as he found himself falling for the unexpectedly tender treatment from the World’s Strongest Man. Bruce’s fist loosened before it moved up, fingers tangling in wavy locks as he closed his eyes and gave into Clark’s kiss.

“This is crazy.” He commented as they pulled apart, the back of his fist wiping away at the string of saliva that connected them. “Anything between us isn’t going to work.”

“It works just fine right now, doesn’t it?” Clark asked.

“That’s not—it’s—you’re insane.” Bruce shook his head before he glared. “Just how do you plan on keeping work and… _play_ separate?”

“I do a pretty good job with Superman and Clark Kent. What’s the harm?”

“It’ll ruin the dark image I’ve worked so hard to obtain.”

He leaned his forehead against Bruce’s. “All I’m asking you to do is _try_.”

Bruce grumbled for a bit. It was a little too late now; obviously Green Lantern and Flash were on to something when they suddenly decided upon themselves to lend their fellow teammates a ‘helping hand’. He’d torture them later, when he got them alone. “Fine.” He reluctantly said with a sigh. “But this stays between _us_ , Clark.”

“Not going to be a problem.” Clark stated as he dipped his head and took Bruce’s lips in a kiss.

=x=x=x=x=x=x=

-OMAKE-

“Anything between us isn’t going to work.” Bruce said, shaking his head. “Neither of us would be able to keep it a secret.”

“C’mon, we’re the only ones who know.” Clark added with a shrug. “Besides Lantern and Flash, maybe.”

“Guess again.” He stated as he reached for his utility belt, pressing one of the various buttons programed into the piece of equipment before the summer set and the grassy hillside faded around them in a flicker, leaving them standing in the middle of a large metallic room with windows.

Windows filled with just about every member of the Justice League.

“Oh, well…” Clark blinked as the small blush expanded to cover his entire face in a deep red. “Cat’s out of the bag now, huh.”

Bruce slapped his face with his palm, not only at the horrible pun that should only have ever come from their red flashy friend but also for the wolf whistles and cheers that suddenly echoed into the now (nearly) empty simulator room. As he felt Clark’s arms slide around him, and the taunt, blue spandex covered chest shake with laughter, Bruce wished (for the only time in his life) that he had _some_ sort of power that would allow him to turn invisible while he slinked away to blend into the darkness, where he belonged.

But somehow, those warm steel arms wrapped around him didn’t feel all that bad.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
